


The Moments In Between

by FalliciousPuns



Category: The Spy Who Came in from the Cold - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalliciousPuns/pseuds/FalliciousPuns
Summary: He thought the world was going a lovely dark velvet at the edges.





	1. Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose they're drabbles :> but who knows, maybe they just don't have their surrounding stories yet :)

Alec would find himself lying flat on top of the bedcovers with Fiedler on top of him.  Fiedler would play a little sort of game, running his hands slowly up Alec's body, pointing out where, as if Alec were a surgeon's mannequin, he would cut into a 'subject'.

  
"And here," Fiedler would say, swirling a finger around Leamas' protruding hipbone, "is good for killing, but not much else."  His hands would move up and left towards Leamas' center a fraction.  "This one hurts a lot, but it kills, so in the Department we use it for disposable subjects."   
  
"What else do you use?"   
  
Fiedler would smile a wicked smile as his fingers slid further up Leamas' stomach.  His hand flattened in the center.  "Insert the instrument here," he would say, "as far as it will go.  It won't be as painful as say, between the ribs, but it turns them into cut flowers."   
  
"Into what?"  Leamas would murmur.   
  
"They'll survive for a while, but from the moment you insert the instrument, they're dead.  All you have to do is remove the knife."  It was dark, so all Leamas could perceive was the gentle thrum of Fiedler's chest as he laughed quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a crowded open-air market around the time I was writing The Cause, I believe ;)


	2. Curls of Rose Petals

Alec felt his own back thud against the wall, porcelain fists warm against his chest as they curled into his collar.  Fiedler didn't seem surprised at his own actions, as Alec would have expected.     
  
He looked Leamas in the eye, deliberately.  His mouth was that perfect wine red, quirked open slightly.     
  
They were silent, the air charged with heavy tension, wondering if that would really happen next.   
  
Jens let out a slight breath, air brushing over Alec's cheek.   
  
His fingers loosened, rolling the pad of his thumb over Alec's shoulder slowly.    
  
He leaned into Alec.  He thought the world was going a lovely dark velvet at the edges.    
  
Fiedler's lips were soft, like the curls of rose petals.

 

Despite the long stillness that had preceded it, Alec was still surprised.  Fiedler pulled away nervously.  It had ended too fast.   
  
His eyes seemed to think he'd been too forward.  He leaned in again anyway, brushing his lips over Alec's cheek.  He stopped.   
  
Alec pulled him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh,,, I drew heavily from the kiss scene in the Dorian Gray movie and uhhh,,,,, no regrets


End file.
